Destiny Bonds
by Pimpface
Summary: Merlin shows Mordred who's the most powerful in their relationship and exerts his dominance the best way he can. PWP!


Title: Destiny Bonds

Pairing: Merlin/Older!Mordred

Rating: NC-17 / M

Summary: Merlin shows Mordred who's the most powerful in their relationship and exerts his dominance the best way he can. PWP!

Warning: Shit summary and buttsex!

Authors Note: I wrote whilst rewatching Series 2 and eating pot noodles so sorry if it's shit lol! :D

Italics means that they're talking inside their minds! :) ENJOY!

Mordred's eyes flared brightly as he watched Merlin move. "_You can not stop us._" He stated bluntly.

"_I can try._" Merlin retorted sharply as he locked yet another door with a simple wave of his fingers. "I just can't sit by whilst you attempt at killing my friends, Mordred."

"_Then help me, Emeriss._" He answered flatly, sighing slightly at the effort it is to talk to Merlin and flicking some hair out of his eyes as he took seat on a nearby barrel.

"I will never help you!" Merlin growled out angrily. It has been many years since they first met, Mordred had finally grown older and Merlin was not so against fighting him anymore.

In the years that have passed, Mordred had become taller, more muscular and a hell of lot smarter and more powerful. His green eyes still shone with rueful intent of evil, his heart still following Morgana blindly as his only form of Mother figure and yet twisting her around his finger to his every whim. He is far too smart now. Probably still not as smart as Merlin, but gaining.

Merlin had grow substantially in power, the last Dragonlord of the last Dragon who has proved to be a great ally. Arthur has grown in to a wonderful man, worthy of his title as crown prince and soon King. His lady, Gwenevier at his side. The lady Morgana still missing and paired with Morgose ready and willing to take down the city of Camelot at any moment. Mordred constantly hot on their heels.

"You will not leave this place until I die, Mordred." Merlin commented offhandedly as he sat on the bed.

Mordred did not reply, simply flickered his hateful eyes up at Merlin before towards the door, blowing one of the locks clean away from the door with a smirk.

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes, as if the simple lock on the door would keep Mordred in this room. He maybe a little slow sometimes but he was by no means stupid. How dare Mordred for even considering so.

Merlin lay his head back against the hard wooden headboard and stretched out his legs, today had been a very long day. He watched as the moonlight came streaming in through the window and spread out across Mordred's pale skin.

Merlin sits himself up on the bed, staying near the centre. He watched as Mordred closed his eyes, basking silently in its glow and feeding of it's powers. He truly was a druid at heart. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards in an off sort of smile, his innocent freckles alighting across against his pale features.

"Come here." Merlin commanded, lifting his chin high in a mimic of Arthur's show of dominance.

Mordred turned his bright eyes to Merlin and turned down his hood, his shaggy black hair falling around his face and framing it perfectly. He didn't say a word or give any particular gesture but rose to his feet and stepped towards the bed before kneeling down on the bed right next to Merlin.

Merlin's bright sapphires connected intensely with Mordred's sparkling jades and collided in heat. Their beings, soles and destinies intertwining in the flicker of an eye. Their lips fused together in heated passion near instantaneously as though it had to happen, their eyes staying connected together.

Merlin threaded his fingers into Mordred's silky hair and forced his tongue deeper into the welcoming mouth. His other hand was used to rid Mordred of his heavy cloak and belt with a small flash of his eyes and wave of a finger.

He delves his tongue all around the wet cavern aiming at every mesmerised spot he already has mapped out inside his head until he has the boy moaning into his mouth. He drinks each and every one of them down as they fuel him to pursue further and rougher, his fingers pushing and pulling on the hairs at the base of Mordred's skull, guiding him through the kiss.

Merlin pulled away first from the kiss, catching his teeth on Mordred's bottom lip, with smirk twisting his features as his tongue flicked out and over his top lip.

"_Emeriss._" Mordred moaned as he stroked a finger up the inside of Merlin's thigh.

Merlin leans down to nip at the tender flesh just under his ear and smiles at the small yelp it entices and the twitch of Mordred's hips.

He leans up, wrapping his arms tightly around Mordred's midriff and pulls him onto of his body as he lies down, connecting their lips roughly once more. Mordred's feet dangling over Merlin's shins, his toes curling into the bed as he attempts at getting some form of leverage to grind their hips together.

Merlin pulls away from those beautifully plump, young lips and quickly yanks up Mordred's beige shirt over his head before tossing it to the floor. His lips instantly attaching themselves to the sensitive nipples and biting down, teasing it between his teeth.

Usually Merlin would keep teasing his dear little druid until he was a whimpering, begging mess, but today Merlin was feeling generous and just as needy.

His fingers scraped bluntly down the long expanse of pale chest, sending sparks flying across the juvenile muscles. He lays a soft kiss at the base of his stomach, just above the line of his loose trousers.

Merlin stared up into Mordred's half lidded eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust. "Roll over." Merlin commands as he pulls back onto back onto his heels. He quickly undoes his belt and throws his shirt and belt over his shoulder.

Mordred sighs before complying, rolling gently to his front, lifting up onto his knees like he knows he should and his forehead resting on the blanket underneath between his elbows. He used his shaky hands to sweep his hair from his sweaty brow.

"_Hurry._" He gasps in a demanding tone, wiggling his bottom enticingly.

Merlin smiles goofily at his impatience, they only had sex a few nights ago and he's already this needy. Although, by the way his own cock twitches inside his trousers and strained against the rough fabric, Merlin wasn't much different. He unties the front of his trousers and let's them fall down, releasing his engorged member.

Merlin leant forward, bite harshly on the left cheek with perhaps a bit too much force at the blatant squeal that came from Mordred and the large fire that flared up in the corner of the room. Merlin laid a delicate kiss over the top, waving his hand lamely in the general direction of the fire and recanting general wordings and quickly blew it out.

Merlin's large, calloused hands grabbed hold of the soft globes and pulled them gently apart, his thumbs rubbing over the pulsing entrance. He leant down, pushing his tongue against the hard ring of nerves and smiling as they happily let him pass.

He pulls back and awkwardly licks around his middle and index finger of his right hand. When they're completely covered in enough spit he strokes them over the waiting hole before bluntly pushing in the first one and instantly begins swirling it around inside. Once stretched just enough he pushes in the second finger and begins a scissoring motion to ensure he's stretched enough to make it less painful for him during sex.

Mordred grits his teeth tightly at the dull pain he's sure he's never going to get used too. He can't help the groan that slipped from between his teeth as the second finger works its way in. Merlin notices it and quickly mutters a string of words under his breath, his eyes flaring with magic and the pain instantly starts to lessen. Mordred smirks to himself, even when trying to keep this as unromantic punishment Merlin can't help but be kind. It truly will be his undoing.

Merlin can't wait any longer, he's just about ready to explode, and so quickly positions himself on his knees in between Mordred's shaky legs. He smiles and lays a gentle kiss on Mordred's spine as he pushes the head of his already leaking cock at Mordred's needy hole.

He squeezes a hand painfully around the base of his cock as he pushes inside, knowing the overwhelming sensation that comes from the fantastically tight heat.

"Mordred" Merlin moaned out in a lengthy drawl as he worked his way in, the tight muscles pulsing and twitching around him. Mordred's hole pulled him further in, greedy for more. So he gave it to him. He slowly rocked his hips in and out of that delicious heat.

Merlin's little spell had worked wonders for the pain and now all he could feel was the pure bliss of being filled deep and he needed more of that feeling. He worked his hips backwards with little twitching thrusts of his hips and hoped that Merlin would get the message.

If more is what Mordred wants, then more is what he'll get. Merlin pulls himself until he is nearly completely unsheathed apart from the large, mushroomed head of his engorged cock before slamming back in.

He leans his head back as he continues with short, sharp, hasty thrusts into Mordred and moans loudly at every contraction and noise that spurs forth from his beautiful druid.

Mordred twists the sheets in his fists, his head burieded in a pillow, muffling his screams of absolute pleasure and his toes curl continued to the point of painful cramping.

Merlin was going to lean forward and take Mordred's cock in his hand as he knows he likes but at they rate their going neither are going to be able to hold on much longer and so Mordred is just going to have to come without being touched for now. His fingers squeeze at Mordred's hips painfully, knowing full well that he's going to leave bruises on them. Again.

Merlin continues to work himself in and out of Mordred until that tell tale feeling of his impending orgasm - balls tightening and drawing up into him and the pit of his stomach heating and swelling - and finally changes his angle into that sweet bundle of nerves he knows will end it all.

"_Emeriss_." Mordred purrs sensually, "_Hurry, Emeriss._" Then Merlin rams into that special spot, causing stars to flare up into Mordred's vision whited vision and a scream rips from deep in his throat of Merlin's name.

That's all takes for Merlin before he's hips are twitching and he's painting Mordred's insides with his cum. He continues to rock his hips, ensuring to milk out every last drop.

Once Merlin's become fully softened and far too overly sensitised, he slips himself free of Mordred's grasp. He rolls himself onto his back on the bed in a panting mess on the bed next to Mordred, a hand laying across his chest and the other lame next to his side.

Mordred groans as Merlin draws out of him, frowning at the sticky cum leaking and dripping down his thigh and onto the bedding. As soon as Merlin relinquishes his grip on his hips he instantly collapses to the bed. He flashes his eyes and grumbles some words half-heartedly to clean himself up as Merlin never does.

Mordred flickers his eyes up to Merlin's face and smirks when their eyes meet, he leans up and places a kiss under Merlin's chin. It's strange how one day one of them will kill the other but right now they can so easily pretend there are some kind of feelings between them other than the raw hate. He rolls onto his side and lays against Merlin's chest.

Merlin rested his chin on the top of Mordred head, nuzzling into his hair. He lays a gentle kiss to it before laying back against the pillows, his arms wrapping around the boys small frame easily. He hates the way they fit so perfectly together, just like puzzle pieces.

They lay in pure silence for moments, hating how safe they felt and how easily they knew could fall asleep.


End file.
